britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
In The Zone (DVD)
In the Zone is the fifth video release by singer Britney Spears. Released by Jive Records on April 6, 2004, it accompanied the album of the same name. The DVD contains her ABC concert special Britney Spears: In the Zone, as well as footage from live performances to promote the album. It also includes the music videos for "Me Against the Music" and "Toxic" and their respective episodes of Making the Video, as well as unreleased material, such as several new tracks. The DVD received positive reviews from critics, with one describing it as "recommended for fans". In the Zone was certified two-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipment of 200,000 copies across United States. It was also certified platinum in Argentina and France, and gold in Australia and Brazil. Background In November 2003, it was announced through Billboard that Spears planned to release a DVD in mid-March 2004, with previously unreleased footage.[1] On February 26, 2004, it was reported by MTV that the release would concentrate on the live performances to promote In the Zone, such as her performances of "Me Against the Music" and "(I Got That) Boom Boom" from TRL and the half-hour surprise appearance at Rain Nightclub at the Palms Casino Resort.[2][3] The DVD also includes Britney Spears: In the Zone, her concert special in ABC that aired on November 17, 2003. Shot in New York's Gotham Hall in October, the show featured stage settings evoking Cabaret. The release also contains the music videos of "Me Against the Music" and "Toxic" with their respective episodes of Making the Video. The North American edition includes two bonus tracks, "Don't Hang Up" and "The Answer", whereas other editions contain the songs "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)" and "Girls and Boys".[3][4] "Sippin' On", under its original title "Tell Me What You're Sippin' On" was initially to be included on select versions of the "In the Zone" DVD but was omitted. Also included are a photo gallery and an additional interview. The total running time is 95 minutes. The presentation is offered in the aspect ratio of 1.33:1, aside from the "Me Against the Music" video, which is letterboxed.[2] The DVD was set to be released on March 23, 2004, but was later moved to April 6, 2004. Reception Aaron Beierle of DVD Talk highlighted the concert special, but said that the interviews and behind-the-scenes footage "are geared clearly towards promoting the album and, while they achieve that goal, they break up the momentum of the concert terribly." He summarized his review by saying that, "In the Zone does disappoint somewhat with the audio, but the video quality is good. Recommended for fans."[2] Allmusic gave the compilation three stars out of five.[6] On May 11, 2004, the DVD was certified two-times platinum in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of 200,000 copies.[7] It was also certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments of 7,500 units.[8] In the Zone was certified platinum by the Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers (CAPIF) for shipments of 30,000 copies in total, as well as gold in Brazil by the Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos (ABPD) for shipment of 25,000 copies.[9][10] On June 1, 2005, it was certified gold by the Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas (AMPROFON) for shipments of 10,000 copies.[11] In the Zone also received a platinum certification in France, for shipments of 15,000 copies of the video.[12] In Japan, In the Zone peaked at number seven on the Oricon DVD chart, staying on the chart for 29 weeks. Track listing Disc 1 Source: [6] Disc 2 North American bonus tracks European and Australian bonus tracks Latin American bonus tracks External links *[http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/vbritney-spears-in-the-zone-301972 In the Zone (video)] at AllRovi *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0405986/ In the Zone (video)] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/britney-spears-in-the-zone/ In the Zone (video)] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Video albums